


Get Drunk （又名：灌醉一只基神！）

by Elsie_L



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 胡言乱语智商掉线基三岁, 锤切黑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie_L/pseuds/Elsie_L
Summary: Loki非自愿性地喝醉了。





	Get Drunk （又名：灌醉一只基神！）

不要惹恼一个神。  
不要惹恼一个女武神。  
不要惹恼一个战斗力比你高的女武神。  
很不幸，洛基触犯了上面的全部。  
雷神回到他在飞船上的舱室时，看到的就是这样一副惨烈的场景：他的弟弟被五花大绑地坐在墙角，身边扔着一大堆空酒瓶子。女武神一手捏着他的下巴，一手拿着酒瓶，手一抬，咕咚咕咚，一整瓶酒就这么一滴不漏地灌进了洛基肚子里。  
听见动静，两个人同时看了他一眼。女武神冷哼一声，放开了诡计之神，又拿起一瓶酒一边往嘴里猛倒一边歪歪倒倒地出去了。  
“Loki，你还好吗？”  
被点名的神歪歪头，困惑地看着他。索尔走上前去解开了绑住洛基的绳子，后者站起来看起来无比正常走了两步，接着脚下一滑——幸亏索尔眼疾手快捞住了他，避免了他弟弟与地板亲密接触的命运。  
洛基挂在索尔肩膀上，看起来没有下来的意思。  
“Loki？”  
“嗯。”  
“你…把瓦尔基里怎么了？”  
洛基发出一连串意义不明的声音，蹭了蹭他哥哥的肩膀。  
“要我送你回去吗？”  
“哼。”身上的人气闷地哼了一声，两只胳膊紧紧环住了索尔。  
“好吧，好吧。那去床上坐一会儿？”  
“唔。”  
于是索尔拖着洛基坐到了床上。他们已经很久没有这么近距离接触了——近到索尔能闻到他弟弟身上淡淡的冷香，白皙的脖颈优雅地低垂着，他甚至能看见肌肤上透明的小绒毛。  
“你的锤子呢？”  
洛基突然抬起头来，一双绿眼睛定定地看着索尔。  
“呃…它碎了，记得吗。被我们的姐姐捏碎了。”  
“你喜欢你的锤子吗？”  
“当然。”  
“那你很伤心吗？”  
“呃，是的。”  
“噢……”  
索尔在那双眼睛的注视下有些不自在地吞了吞口水。  
“我死了你很伤心吗？”  
“是…我甚至还特意纹了个身…说实话，傻透了。”  
索尔露出身上的墨水印记。洛基用指尖点了点那几个字母，接着收回手指若有所思地压着自己的嘴唇。  
“那…你喜欢我吗？”  
“我——”  
“嘘。”还没等索尔说话，洛基就捂住了他的嘴。”  
“反正我挺喜欢你的。虽然你这么蠢，脑子里都是肌肉，还背着我跟一个母蝼蚁唧唧我我。”  
“我跟简已经分手了。”  
“啊…分手…分手了吗！”洛基的眼神一下子亮了起来，“太好了！”  
接着仿佛想到了什么，他收回了脸上的笑容，小心翼翼地注视着索尔的脸。  
“你很难过吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你说谎，你有。”他撅起嘴，“你还生我的气。”  
“我…有过，但是因为父亲…不是因为她。现在已经没有了。”  
“说谎。”  
“真的。”  
“你说谎！”  
“是真的，Loki.”索尔忍住脸上的笑意，他很少能看见他的弟弟这么直白地表露情感。  
“我不信。”邪神撇撇嘴，眼睛一转，狡黠地看着他，“你要亲我一下我才信。”  
于是雷神吻了吻他的面颊。  
“信了吗？”  
“恩——”洛基摸了摸脸上被亲过的地方，“不要。我不喜欢亲这里。”  
“那你想要亲哪里呢？”  
“这里！”洛基突然凑上前轻轻啄了一下他的嘴唇，接着像被捉到偷吃东西的小猫一样心虚地扭开头想要跳下床。  
然而索尔并没有给他这个机会。他一只手扣住了身上人的后脑，将那对不安分的嘴唇含入口中 。两人的舌头相互纠缠，索尔贪婪地搜刮着对方口腔中的津液，像宣誓领地的狮子一样在唇舌之间攻城掠池，直到洛基发出快要窒息的呜咽声。  
“现在信了吗？”  
洛基的脸颊蔓上红晕，双唇泛着水光，一副被亲得晕头转向的表情，下意识地点了点头。  
“还想要吗？”  
索尔没有给人反驳的机会，再次将他卷入一个深吻之中，同时一只手不安分地顺着脖颈向下游弋，扯开邪神一丝不苟的领口伸入胸前捻弄着乳尖。  
“唔…不，不要揉那里……”  
“你想要揉那里，bro？”  
索尔稍稍用力，精致而散发着禁欲气息的衣服便在他手下分崩离析。有力的手掌顺着脊椎一路捋下，直到尾椎，引得洛基战栗着像猫一样弓起身子，发出细小的呻吟声。那双狡黠如狐的眼睛变得湿漉漉的，半是迷茫半是委屈地看着他，像极了被猎人捉住惊慌失措的小鹿，白皙修长的大腿不安地蹬踹着身下的床单。  
“我要…我要下去……”  
“是你自己先缠上来的，”雷神少见地露出一个坏笑，“上来之后…可由不得你了。”  
即使是隔着厚重的衣料，洛基也看见了他哥哥下身那处明显的凸起。  
这不太对。这一切都不太对。他晃了晃被酒精搅成一团浆糊的脑袋，试图从一团乱麻中理出思绪。他惹恼了瓦尔基里，被捆起来，喝了很多酒…很多，很多酒。这就对了，这可以解释现在的情况。  
“我喝醉了！”他高声宣布。  
“恩，对，你喝醉了。”在他身上游移的那只手并没有离开，“但是火是你点的。”  
洛基困惑地歪了歪头，但没等他思考完毕，一只手指已经顶进了他的后穴。  
“唔！”  
索尔的另一只手握住了他半勃的阴茎，双眼注视着他，蔚蓝的漩涡仿佛要把他吸进去。  
“想要吗？”  
“想…”  
洛基的回答被两处一同传来的刺激拉长成哭叫，索尔光速卸掉了自己身上的衣服。已经精神抖擞的性器磨蹭着洛基的阴茎，索尔身上滚烫的温度令洛基轻轻颤抖。  
“我们需要点润滑，bro.”  
洛基也不知道自己到底变出了什么塞在了索尔手里。接着两根手指同时顶入，呈剪刀状张开，然后旋转，摩擦着柔嫩的肠壁。洛基眼里的水雾开始凝成实质，双手因为紧张在索尔身后收紧，但是这还不够，远远不够…  
“唔…！”  
洛基的双臂支撑不住自己的身体，脱力般瘫倒在索尔身上。他侧头吻了吻身上人的鬓角，将手指抽出，换成了自己已经硬到发痛的老二，从未被人进入过的甬道是如此湿润而紧致，被紧紧包裹的感觉几乎让人发疯。  
“疼…呜…我好疼…”  
“乖，忍一下就好了…”  
冷汗从洛基额头滴下，身体仿佛被后穴中火热的硬物劈成两半，撕裂般的痛感让他甚至以为自己今天就要死在这里，偏偏这时索尔又开始了动作。  
“呜…！不要…不…太大了…”  
泪水终于不受控制地从洛基眼中滑了下来，这比他受过的任何刑罚都要疼。索尔温柔地舔去他眼角的泪水，身上的动作却丝毫没有停歇。渐渐地，快感攀升上来，疼痛像潮水般退去，咬紧牙关的呜咽变成了低声呻吟，滚烫的肉棒仍然在他的体内有节奏地律动，肠壁的肌肉却已经不再抗拒地向外推挤捣入身体内的异物。他紧贴着索尔的胸膛，有力的心跳声和着淫靡的水声贯穿着两人的身体。  
索尔埋首在修长的脖颈上，吸吮舔咬出鲜红的痕迹，有力的手指几乎要将腰肢捏断。他向前一个挺胯，阴茎重重撞在肠道内的敏感点上。  
“…唔啊！”  
洛基猛然弓起身子，手指在索尔的后背抓挠出几道红痕。他向后仰起头去，发出窒息般的抽泣声，情欲的红潮从眼角蔓延到耳垂。赤裸的躯体在床上交缠，苍白纤长的肢体攀附着青筋暴涨的肌肉，像极了神话诞生之前放荡而充满肉欲的壁画。  
“哥…哥哥……”  
他们再次接吻，津液控制不住地溢出唇 角，汗水淋漓的肢体相拥着，白浊从后穴翻卷的嫩肉滴下。索尔加快了冲刺的速度，柔嫩的肠壁在粘腻的液体中蜷缩收紧，接着喷发——  
索尔将阴茎抽出，用床单胡乱擦了擦胸腹上洛基的精液，在注意到那双绿眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着他时停下了动作。  
“怎么？”  
“洗澡。”  
爱干净这点真的是根深蒂固啊。索尔笑了笑，接着将人打横抱起，向浴室走去。

 

 

 

洛基是伴随着剧烈的头痛醒来的。  
靠…天杀的瓦尔基里…  
“早安，bro.”  
这个声音…等等？！  
他睁开眼，正对上索尔放大的脸，然后邪神后知后觉地意识到他现在正全裸地跟他哥哥躺在一起，胳膊还抱着索尔的腰。  
“你……我……”  
“我得声明，是你先抱着我不放的。”难得一见著名的银舌头一句完整的话都说不出来，索尔心情很好地低头亲了亲还在当机状态的洛基。  
“我得…恩，去解决一下阿斯加德人的生活问题。”索尔翻身下床穿上衣服，“我会叫人把早饭送过来…你想吃吗？”  
洛基恍惚地点了点头，直到索尔关门的声音传来，他还没有从刚刚一连串事情的冲击中回过神来。  
“嘶——”  
女武神端着托盘走进门来，目光从洛基身上鲜艳的吻痕以及指印转到角落里那堆被报废的衣服上。  
“Emmm…新婚快乐？”  
瓦尔基里丢下托盘和一个嘲讽的微笑，扬长而去。

洛基觉得他这辈子从来没有像现在这么丢脸过。


End file.
